Texinfo
texinfo-wa Linuks päkeij für konvörtiŋ TeX dokyumènts intu kitadè help dokyumènt formät. Päkeijs Oulder Ubuntu dè instoleiçion wa moa TeX rīleiten päkeijs instolen bifor. Niuer instoleiçion wa rīkwair moa äddeiçionol päkeijs. Ubuntu 10.04 $ makeinfo The program 'makeinfo' is currently not installed. You can install it by typing: sudo apt-get install texinfo $ sudo apt-get install texinfo Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Suggested packages: * texlive-base * texlive-latex-base * texlive-generic-recommended * texinfo-doc-nonfree The following NEW packages will be installed: # texinfo 0 upgraded, 1 newly installed, 0 to remove and 1 not upgraded. Need to get 553kB of archives. After this operation, 2,666kB of additional disk space will be used. # Get: http://us.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid/main texinfo 4.13a.dfsg.1-5ubuntu1 553kB Fetched 553kB in 1s (317kB/s) Selecting previously deselected package texinfo. (Reading database ... 154617 files and directories currently installed.) Unpacking texinfo (from .../texinfo_4.13a.dfsg.1-5ubuntu1_amd64.deb) ... Processing triggers for man-db ... Setting up texinfo (4.13a.dfsg.1-5ubuntu1) ... Ubuntu 15.04 $ sudo apt-get install texinfo 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * libintl-perl * libtext-unidecode-perl * libxml-libxml-perl * libxml-namespacesupport-perl * libxml-sax-base-perl * libxml-sax-expat-perl * libxml-sax-perl 建議套件： * libintl-xs-perl * texlive-base * texlive-latex-base * texlive-generic-recommended * texinfo-doc-nonfree 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # libintl-perl # libtext-unidecode-perl # libxml-libxml-perl # libxml-namespacesupport-perl # libxml-sax-base-perl # libxml-sax-expat-perl # libxml-sax-perl # texinfo 升級 0 個，新安裝 8 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 1,936 kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 9,432 kB 的磁碟空間。 Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libintl-perl all 1.23-1build2 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libtext-unidecode-perl all 1.22-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxml-namespacesupport-perl all 1.11-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxml-sax-base-perl all 1.07-1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxml-sax-perl all 0.99+dfsg-2ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxml-libxml-perl amd64 2.0116+dfsg-1build1 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main libxml-sax-expat-perl all 0.40-2 kB #下載: http://tw.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ vivid/main texinfo amd64 5.2.0.dfsg.1-6 kB 取得 1,936 kB 用了 2秒 (770 kB/s) Instoliŋ （讀取資料庫 ... 目前共安裝了 209956 個檔案和目錄。） 選取了原先未選的套件 libintl-perl。 準備解開 .../libintl-perl_1.23-1build2_all.deb ... 解開 libintl-perl (1.23-1build2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libtext-unidecode-perl。 準備解開 .../libtext-unidecode-perl_1.22-1_all.deb ... 解開 libtext-unidecode-perl (1.22-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxml-namespacesupport-perl。 準備解開 .../libxml-namespacesupport-perl_1.11-1_all.deb ... 解開 libxml-namespacesupport-perl (1.11-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxml-sax-base-perl。 準備解開 .../libxml-sax-base-perl_1.07-1_all.deb ... 解開 libxml-sax-base-perl (1.07-1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxml-sax-perl。 準備解開 .../libxml-sax-perl_0.99+dfsg-2ubuntu1_all.deb ... 解開 libxml-sax-perl (0.99+dfsg-2ubuntu1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxml-libxml-perl。 準備解開 .../libxml-libxml-perl_2.0116+dfsg-1build1_amd64.deb ... 解開 libxml-libxml-perl (2.0116+dfsg-1build1) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 libxml-sax-expat-perl。 準備解開 .../libxml-sax-expat-perl_0.40-2_all.deb ... 解開 libxml-sax-expat-perl (0.40-2) 中... 選取了原先未選的套件 texinfo。 準備解開 .../texinfo_5.2.0.dfsg.1-6_amd64.deb ... 解開 texinfo (5.2.0.dfsg.1-6) 中... Setiŋ Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.0.2-5) ... 設定 libintl-perl (1.23-1build2) ... 設定 libtext-unidecode-perl (1.22-1) ... 設定 libxml-namespacesupport-perl (1.11-1) ... 設定 libxml-sax-base-perl (1.07-1) ... 設定 libxml-sax-perl (0.99+dfsg-2ubuntu1) ... update-perl-sax-parsers: Registering Perl SAX parser XML::SAX::PurePerl with priority 10... update-perl-sax-parsers: Updating overall Perl SAX parser modules info file... Creating config file /etc/perl/XML/SAX/ParserDetails.ini with new version 設定 libxml-libxml-perl (2.0116+dfsg-1build1) ... update-perl-sax-parsers: Registering Perl SAX parser XML::LibXML::SAX::Parser with priority 50... update-perl-sax-parsers: Registering Perl SAX parser XML::LibXML::SAX with priority 50... update-perl-sax-parsers: Updating overall Perl SAX parser modules info file... Replacing config file /etc/perl/XML/SAX/ParserDetails.ini with new version 設定 libxml-sax-expat-perl (0.40-2) ... update-perl-sax-parsers: Registering Perl SAX parser XML::SAX::Expat with priority 50... update-perl-sax-parsers: Updating overall Perl SAX parser modules info file... Replacing config file /etc/perl/XML/SAX/ParserDetails.ini with new version 設定 texinfo (5.2.0.dfsg.1-6) ...